charmedfanfictionalfandomcom-20200213-history
Tara Sanders
Tara Sanders is a future whitelighters and one of Paul's very first charges. History Tara daughter of Simon Sanders and Melissa Finning-Sanders. She had younger brother Jackson but he died in car crash with their mother. It was his 12 birthday and they had plan to go to the Simon's office, pick him up and then go and have one nice, family day in the center of the town. But, they never reached to their father’s office. Tara was 15 then and she was with them in the car, but she was only who survived. No one still doesn’t know what happened that hot summer day but, after investigation, police agreed that Melissa probably lost the control of the car. Melissa was dead when they got her out of the car and Jackson died in hospital a few hours later. It was really confusing how Tara survived such a big accident. After a less than a month she was able to go home. But her life changed a lot after that. Tara was born on 22th February. She was very calm and quiet baby. When she started walking, she became curious and she used to walk out of the house if the door was open. She used to hide in the bushes in the neighbor’s yard and play with grass and leaves. She was also very stubborn just like her mother. When she grew more, they often had arguments. But, in the end, Tara would do what her parents told her to. She always had a lot of sympathies from the adults. She knew how one young lady should behave and that’s why she was so adorable. With her big blue eyes she could get whatever she wanted. Tara is very kind and humanity girl. She would risk her life just to save others. Her father suffered a lot after the lost and she was doing everything that she could to help him. It was hard for her to face the fact that half of her family is gone and she is still there, alive. Two years passed and desire to help people in trouble grew bigger and stronger each day. She met Paul Halliwell in her High school. She felt something strange about him, but she couldn’t say what so she kept that feeling for herself. At first it was just quick chat on the hallways of the school, between the classes. But after some time they started hanging out, after school and soon they became very close friends. She is a Future Whitelighter, because of her brave heart, loyalty and all-the-time sacrificing. Paul knows that and it’s the one of the reasons why he wanted to meet her. He still thinks that it’s too early to explain her everything, so he just said one day that she is destined for the great things. Of course that it wasn’t enough for her, but she stopped with questions for some time, trying to figure out everything by herself. He also kept as secret that he is Whitelighter and that he pretended to be a student, just to meet her. Category:Characters Category:Mortals Category:Charges Category:Future Whitelighters